


Just One More

by verhalen



Series: Keeping Up With The Fëanorions [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childbirth, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fëanor Is A Butt, Humor, Nerdanel Is Also A Butt, Nerdanel Is Done With Fëanor's Shit, Old Married Couple, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: This story is based on a mutual headcanon Chantress and I have, and discussed. Thank you, bae. <3





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



> This story is based on a mutual headcanon Chantress and I have, and discussed. Thank you, bae. <3

There were few parents prouder than Fëanor Finwion, and few who loved their own more fiercely. So great was Fëanor's love that even after having five sons, he craved more children that he could spoil. And so it was that when Curufin grew into a young ellon, Fëanor and Nerdanel were in the forge one day and Fëanor said, "We should have more."  
  
Nerdanel sighed. "Is five not enough for thee, Fëanáro? We already have much more than most of our kind, save thy brother."  
  
Fëanor made a sad face, with eyes like that of a wounded puppy. Nerdanel could never resist that face. "One more? Just one more? Please?"  
  
Nerdanel and Fëanor lay together, weaving their magic about them to conceive. Nerdanel's flow was late, weeks later, and Fëanor was pleased.  
  
As the months went on, her belly swelled, as it had before, but this time, greater. At last when there was movement, Nerdanel felt two kicks at once, instead of one.  
  
The twins came out screaming, one grasping the ankle of the other. When the birth was done, and Fëanor held his new sons, he felt his wife's eyes like daggers.  
  
"Just one more, thou didst say," Nerdanel scolded.  
  
"I may have gotten a bit carried away."  
  
  
_  
  
Days after the birth, it came time to name them. Nerdanel chose the name Ambarussa... for both boys.  
  
Fëanor frowned. "Nerdanel, my love, thou canst not name them both the same thing."  
  
_Saith the man who names all his sons Finwë._  "Thou didst say just one more."


End file.
